Ms Heartfillia
by JustLoverly
Summary: She looked at her phone, checking her text messages, as she walked down the street briefcase swaying in her other hand. She knew she had only a few moments to get to her meeting. Pairing ? perhaps Lalu? DISCLAIMER: i do not own the image! Fairy tail belon
1. Chapter 1

She looked at her phone, checking her text messages, as she walked down the street briefcase swaying in her other hand. She knew she had only a few moments to get to her meeting.

She took an immediate right into a towering building and was promptly greeted by the doorman.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Heartfillia."

"Hello there, Alfred." She gave him a blinding smile, continuing to her destination.

The lobby was so quiet you could hear the clicking of her heels on the tile. Just as she was about to enter the elevator, a young man stepped in next to her.

"The meeting is beginning in less than five minutes. You need to get Mr. Dragneel to sign the paperwork."

"I know Freed. Lets just hope he won't make this hard." she added sternly.

The elevator came to a halt on the top floor. Both of them exiting swiftly and continuing their journey to the main office. Freed opened the door for her, quickly following.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfillia. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she shook their hands.

"Why hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Heartfillia. I am Natsu Dragneel." He stated.

"It's just 'Miss'" she corrected politely.

"Well that's surprising. What's a beautiful woman like your self doing without a man?" he asked tentatively.

"I do not have time to play games with boys." She stated matter-of-factly, ignoring his intrigue to the topic at hand.

"Well I am sorry to hear, but it is reassuring that someone here has their priorities straight." He said with mild enthusiasm.

"If you don't mind Mr. Dragneel I have other matters to discuss with you." She said politely but firm.

"We are moving to develop the Fairy Mall located in the South eastern quadrant of Magnolia." Mr. Dragneel stated.

"I am well aware, of your lack of funding when it comes to development of the mall. I want 75% of the company with a 25% interest rate to the 10 million Jewels I am giving you. " Lucy said harshly.

Mr. Dragneel gaped for a moment, gaining composure he immediately rebutted while glaring, "Those are ridiculous figures. I was thinking more along the lines of 50% of the company with a 3% interest rate."

"As true as that may seem, I am the one that is taking the risk, therefore I see no fault in the figures I was asking for. I do, however, have a little room for negotiation. How about 70% of the company with a 20% interest rate."

He thought about for a moment, then stated once more, " 60% of the company with a 5% interest rate."

"It seems Mr. Dragneel that our numbers are too far apart, therefore I must take my leave. Thank you for your time." She stood up and began to leave the room.

"WAIT!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Mr. Dragneel sweating. She smiled inwardly, she had broke him.

"Yes, Mr. Dragneel?" she asked politely.

"65% of the company with 15% interest rate?" he questioned himself.

"Make that interest rate 17% and you got a deal." She smiled.

Mr. Dragneel frowned, knowing he wasn't going to get a better deal than what she just offered, he folded, "17% it is, where do I sign?"

Lucy turned, "Freed, please give Mr. Dragneel the contract and get them notarized immediately." Lucy then looked at Mr. Dragneel, "Nice doing business with you, I'll take my leave now." He gave a curt nod.

She exited the room leaving Freed to take care of the paperwork. If there was one man in her life that she could count on, it would be her personal assistant, Freed. Then again, he DID get paid for doing everything she needed done. She thought as she was waiting for the elevator to open. She continued out of the building saying a quick good night to Alfred. She had begun walking down the street when she heard a quick beep. She pulled out her cell phone and read the sms message she had just received.

_Freed_

_Heading out. Was there anything else I needed to get you Lucy-Sama? _

She hit the reply button and typed her message.

_No I'm ok. That's all for the day. See you Monday morning at the office._

Her phone beeped again.

_Freed_

_Ok, Lucy-sama. Text if you need anything._

She replied.

_I will. Thank you._

Upon looking up from her phone, she realized that she had walked quite far from work. She shrugged, and started looking for a café. She had to finish up a couple more pieces of paperwork to start the development process for Fairy Mall and desperately needed a very strong tasty cup of coffee. After walking another mile, she inhaled what she deemed a coffee shop, bakery, and probably a pizzeria next door. Following the smell, she arrived on a little street called 'Tenroujima Island'. It was bustling with people, and briefly she thought about how she hadn't heard of such a place. There was a Café, pizzeria, bar, bakery, metal shop, and other various stores. She gaped at the little street and after a few moments of staring, decided to go into the café, reading the "Fairy Tail Café" sign as she entered.

As Soon as she walked in, she noticed that the place had a real homey feel. She relaxed instantly and sat down at a table pulling her laptop out of her briefcase. Dumping herself into her work, she hadn't noticed the gorgeous man hovering over her and beaming.

**Well I hoped you liked it…..**

**I've been sicker than a dog in bed, so I've been reading and writing WITH a headache **

**Anywho, hopefully I'll get better soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BECAUSE IM WONDERING IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY  
OR  
JUST DELETE IT…..?**

**THANX my loverlies,**

**-R**


	2. Chapter 2

He noticed someone walk and sit down at one of his tables, and immediately grabbed his pen and notepad out of his pocket. Arriving to her table, he asked her what she wanted, not expecting her to be zoned out on her computer, clicking vicariously at the keyboard. Over the next few minutes, he tried multiple ways of getting her attention and nothing seemed to work. So he decided to read what she was working on, since it seemed so enthralling. To say he was stunned would have been an understatement. She seemed to be filling out contracts and completing them for what he deemed, a store. Then she opened a document and started typing pretty quickly, and as he read what she wrote, he started to get a nosebleed and a bright red blush across his cheeks. He noticed her pause, in thought for a moment and then she looked over her shoulder. She "eeped" before looking at me with a light blush across her cheeks. I took the opportunity to smile at her, and she just stared at me.

"Hi, my name is Gray. Can I get you some coffee?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah, sure. What is your best seller?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"The double chocolate macchiato." He said matter-of-factly.

"I will get that. Also, do you have any snacks?"

"Well, we have baked goods that are delivered fresh from the bakery next door. Also, we can get pizza or pasta from the pizzeria?"

"What are some of the top sellers from the pizzeria?"

"They have flat bread pizzas however you want them, and also, from the pasta selection, they have an amazing Spaghetti with white puttanesca dish."

"Ok, bring me the double chocolate macchiato, the Spaghetti with white Puttanesca, two chocolate biscotti, and a small piece of banana nut bread to go."

"Hmm…." Gray thought for a moment as he remembered one of his friends ordered this exact same order, he just couldn't place whom.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"No, I just…" He was going to tell her what he thought, but instantly got a huge smile on his face as he remembered who also places this order. "…Never mind." He says, beaming at her once again.

"Well, ok." She tells him, looking at her computer once again and typing frantically.

As gray was turning to take his leave he got this small evil smile that could rival his friend Mira's.

"First I make it and then you want me to deliver it? I'm trying to make drinks here!" The guy said to Gray.

"Dude, you have to take it to her, I can't! All my tables are filled and I can't keep up with them. Its just one girl, she's just sitting there working, I bet she won't even notice you." Gray pointed to the table as he told his manager, which was also a part owner to the café.

"Ugh, fine. But just this once ya hear me?" The other man pointed an accusing finger at gray.

**I know this is a super short chapter! But I decided to upload something rather than nothing since I will be busy for a couple days! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up on Saturday on either this story or A Never-Ending Favor. **

**any who, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**

**So sorry my loverlies…. **

**-R**


	3. Chapter 3Bixfb

He heard the all to familiar _ding_ and knew it was time to take Grays order to his table. As he made his way over to the window to retrieve it, he noticed how everything on the tray was a mirror image of his typical order. He grinned as he walked over to the table where she was, noticing instantly that Gray would be right. She was typing away at her computer, so deep in thought that she didn't even notice her surroundings.

He placed the tray on her table and cleared his throat.

"Here ya go…can I get you anything else, blondie?"

Glancing at his nametag, she says, " Um…No, I think that will be all…. Lah-xus" and as she looked up at his face, she noticed that he was beyond blessed. The only things missing from this man were his wings.

Never being one to back down, no matter how awkward the situation got. She asked him straight on, "Are you busy later around 9pm?"

Taken aback by her forwardness, he thought about his plans and replied with a stern but uncertain, "No. I get off work at 7pm, when the coffee shop switches over to the night shift."

"If you want I can pick you up at your place around, say…. 8:30pm? Whereabouts do you live?" She asked not really showing much emotion. Being a businesswoman has trained her to become an excellent poker player when it comes to her transactions. If it wasn't for her sternness and ease around awkward situations she wouldn't be as successful as she was. She prided herself on her hard earned wealth.

He didn't know what to think of her-her whole demeanor was off. Normally women would be shy and clumsy around him, none would ever ask him out, and none had ever intrigued him as much as this woman did right now. Without a second thought he said, "I actually live up there." He said pointing at the ceiling of the café shop. "…And yes you can pick me up tonight from here.

"Alright. Can I get your number, so I can text you upon my arrival?" she asked again taking out her cell phone and entering his name into it…

L-A-X-U-S/tallblondegodlike

"Yeah its 000-000-0000." He replied, noticing the notes she put next to his name. He had a similar way of entering his contacts. It seems this chick really is ALL business.

She quickly saved his number into the phone and put it away. Glancing back at him, she said, "Okay, thanks. I'll see you tonight."

"Yup. Enjoy your food." He told her, then proceeded to leave the table to get back to the heaping pile of orders he had to fill.

The rest of the day lagged due to the anticipation of the date he had. He kept glancing at her from the barista counter, which didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"Thanks for taking that order to her earlier." He said shrugging towards the girl.

"Yup, No Prob." He told Gray, not wanting to gossip about the earlier happenings like some schoolgirl chick.

"So…. you stayed over there longer than necessary…. anything happen?" Gray asked curiously.

"Not really." He harrumphed.

Gray knew there was more to the story but shrugged it off. He knew that Laxus wouldn't offer up any details. He'd just have to wait and see.

"Oh." Gray replied coolly, leaving Laxus once again to his thoughts.

After Lucy finished her food, she packed up her laptop and paperwork into her briefcase. Then, grabbed her coffee, and headed out of the coffee shop. She called her driver, Bixlow, to pick her up from a little ways down the road.

She slid into the seat as he opened the door to the car then proceeded to walk back to the driver side. He got in and immediately looked at her through the rear view mirror wagging his tongue at no one specifically.

"Your in a odd part of town today, Ms. Heartfillia." He said, not really expecting an answer, just making an observation.

"Stick your tongue in your mouth Bix. And Yes, I wandered a little far today, but I happened to find a nice quiet café to get my work done and have a nice snack. By the way I need you to stop at the Fairy Café tonight to pick up a man for me." She told him, not bothering to look up from her cell phone already knowing Bixlow's odd habits, and not really caring about them. He had the most perplexing eyes, with an odd tattoo on his face. It really suited him though and she didn't mind. He was an old college buddy and he needed a job, so of course she would find him one. She needed someone she could trust and honestly, Bixlow was like a big brother to her and he was always looking out for her back then. She knew how hard it was for him to find a job, especially because people shied away from him due to his looks. She had found him in a rundown apartment, trying to make ends meet.

*****FLASHBACK*****

He had called her because he had no idea what to do and honestly needed to vent to some one. What he hadn't expected was for her to knock on his door a day later, with two other people flanking her, while she was talking on the phone and holding paperwork in her hand. The people flanking her had rushed past him and started packing stuff into the canvas bags they held. He just stood there flabbergasted and gaping as they flanked Lucy again each holding bags full of everything he owned, waiting on her order. She flipped the phone shut and handed the paperwork over to him, telling him to sign on the last paper. He did without a doubt, because he had nothing to lose anyway and he knew Lucy would never try anything funny. She then beamed at him and turned on her heel, telling him to follow her. He walked behind the two individuals who were flanking her as they arrived outside of his old apartments. She got into a limo while the others put his stuff in the trunk and ushered him into the vehicle, as the others joined.

She told the driver to take her to her place. They arrived at a hotel about an hour later in the center of town. As Bixlow exited the Limo, he looked up at the 75 story hotel, he stared for a couple of minutes before he refocused on Lucy walking towards the hotel, with her two workers behind her holding his bags. He ran to catch up to them and quickly noticed how he was the object of everyone's stares as they entered the lobby. She stopped at the guest service desk and told the lady that she needed a tailor up to her room in approximately 30 minutes, the lady scrambled around as Lucy left making me wonder just who had Lucy become since college. She wasn't the same happy go lucky nerdy girl I knew back then. Instead she was replaced by a sophisticated woman who knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. I followed behind her as she got into the elevator and pushed the top floor button and swiped her key, also entering in a keypad password, I saw it flash green and had no idea what I had just gotten myself into.

We arrived at the top floor and I noticed the whole floor was a condo of some sorts. Instead of stepping into a hallway, I stepped into a house or a really huge apartment. I noticed her gesture to the bathroom as she told me to wash up, that dinner would be ready momentarily and that the tailor would be up in a few. I did as she told me, but noticed that the people carrying my things went back down the elevator. I didn't say anything because everything was moving so fast and I knew Lucy would explain later.

After I washed up I noticed that someone had snuck in and took my dirty clothes replacing them with only a pair of briefs and some long black socks. I wasn't shy so I walked out in that, and as soon as I did, there were two people coming at me with a suit. It only took them minutes to put the suit on and stick me with a ton of pins. After they fitted me they took the suit and handed me a shirt and some pajama sweats then proceeded to talk to Lucy and immediately left. She gave me a nod towards the door and told me that dinner had arrived and to meet her in the dining room. I sat down at the table and not more than five minutes later she arrived in her plush robe and what I deemed her pajamas underneath. We ate in silence and after finishing our meal Virgo her maid brought us some hot tea. Lucy broke the silence and answered every question that he thought he had. She told him, he would be her new limo driver as well as body guard and the paperwork he had signed earlier was a contract that stated she would pay for his housing and every day items as long as he was employed by her and came to her beck and call whenever she needed him. He would also live a floor beneath her in the bottom condo, he could do whatever he wanted as far as bringing women over to satisfy his needs and drinking occasionally but other than that, there were restrictions. If anyone needed to stay with him they could as long as she knew whom they were so as to not pose a threat to her. He happily agreed, thanked her and left her condo to his own, one floor down.

*****FLASHBACK END*****

"So who's the lucky guy this time boss?" he said waggling his eyebrows and smirking.

"You'll just have to find out when you pick him up tonight." She told him as the sides of her mouth curved up forming a small smile. "But for now, get me home so I can get ready."

**Thank you everyone for the patient wait on this chapter. My docx manager wasn't uploading stories and I ran into a bit of trouble, being the beta I am. :P I have two profiles and I changed my pen name to fix the problem, so don't freak out! There is a bigger explanation on my profile if you need it. So, now that all is fixed and the holidays are over, I shall bring you more chapters! I hope this was worth the wait! **** and for those of you who read "A Never-Ending Favor" I just want to let you know that I have it under construction, which may be for the next few weeks. Well, please read, fave, follow and review! **** I am really starting to get attached to this story! **

**-R**

**JustLoverly AKA (XLALUX)**


End file.
